Chained Up and Lonely
by bktwin
Summary: The first Perylla fan fiction. Percy and Annabeth are no longer an item and he has gotten quite lonely. He solves this problem by going to a certain queen the Amazons. Will Hylla accept his proposal? Or will he end up more lonely than before? One-shot. Read and Review.


**I thought I'd do the first Percy/Hylla pairing. Thought of it in Spanish class where I do absolutely nothing.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the HoO series, that's Rick people. Although I do own the plot**.

* * *

This is not an interesting job. Originally it was a good idea to create Amazon, it was an effective way to fund the empire. What I didn't plan on was becoming an entrepreneur.

Come up with new ideas, make it appeal to the people, and accommodate for the increase in customers.

I was trying to figure out whether or not the new phone case should have sparkles when the double doors got busted open.

A few guards where dragging in someone with a sack tied on their head. Unusually enough the person wasn't struggling, unlike other people that are drug in here.

"Queen Hylla," Kinzie addressed. "You have a present." She smirked.

"Put it over there," I waved dismissively going back to my decision. I should definitely put sparkles on it.

I looked back up to see Kinzie and the guards waiting for orders.

I sighed. "Who is it?" I asked with much disinterest. She smiled as she ripped off the sack. I gasped.

Messy raven hair and sea green eyes. My expression changed from shocked to angry.

"Why do you have Percy chained up?" I asked with a little fear evident in my voice. If the gods found out about this they would be furious.

"I wanted this," he commented in a deep voice. I noticed that he seemed to find humor in my distress.

"Why would you want this?" I asked.

"Because I want to be your love slave," He stated simply.

I blushed a red crimson. "Leave us," I ordered them in a flustered manner. They left, but not without a few giggles.

When they were gone I turned back to him in all seriousness. "What do you really want?" I asked with authority hoping he'd be truthful now that we no longer had an audience.

"I meant what I said," He replied.

"But...why?"I inquired further.

He sighed and shifted in the chains they had put him in. "Because no one else wants to love me," he responded forlornly.

I couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him. Someone who just wanted a person that they could love, I could relate.

"What made you think that I would accept?" I asked while examining him and raising an eyebrow.

He smiled arrogantly. "Don't act like you don't find me attractive," he bragged.

I huffed. Well someone's sure of himself. "I don't," I lied looking at him head on.

He laughed."So you're saying you don't want to do whatever you want to me." He taunted leaning forward to my ear. "Or punish me when I've been a bad boy," He whispered hotly.

I pushed him back against the wall by his chest. I'd lie if I said the offer didn't sound tempting, but I was Hylla queen of the Amazons. I couldn't let one boy get to me like that. I was supposed to be the one in charge.

He laughed at me yet again. "Stop trying to fight it Hylla," he insisted. "I think we both know how bad you want this."

"You don't know me," I countered. He flexed his chest which I still had my hand on and I gasped. He was so strong.

"Then how come I got a gasp out of you?" he bragged.

I fumed. Who did this guy think he was? Going around and messing with people like this.

"You want to touch me," he added in a sultry voice. "All over my body." He sucked in air through his teeth.

I can't believe that he was saying things like this, When did he get so dirty?

He licked his lips and eyed me in a way that made me uncomfortable.

I tried to back away from him, but he trapped my legs between his.

He threw his head back and moaned. I could feel something through his pants. When I realized what it was I tried to make the least amount of contact with him as possible.

He looked at me in the eyes and his had a wild look in them.

We both leaned forward and our lips touched. His lips tasted salty like the sea. But it was the good sea. It reminded me of when I would visit the beach with my dad and sister back in Puerto Rico.

I wound my fingers in his hair and kissed him deeply. He responded with much enthusiasm.

He kept struggling with his hands which were chained right above his head and I fought the urge to laugh. He stopped kissing me to try to break through the handcuffs.

I chucked softly as I grabbed his face to continue kissing him. It was really the best kiss of my entire life. His lips were so soft and his scent inviting.

I leaned closer to him but accidentally brushed my knee against him in the process.

"Hylla," he groaned out. I froze. Only one thought ran through my mind. 'You have to get him alone and now!' my body ordered.

I jogged over to the doors and locked them trying not to look too enthusiastic.

I faced him nervously and made my way back over there.

I looked at him. That hair that looked perfectly mussed, his eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Can you let me out of these cuffs?" he asked with a frustrated look on his face that made him look even more attractive.

I smirked with new confidence. "No, love slaves don't get a choice," I responded with an arrogant smirk on my face.

He gave me a lopsided grin in response. "What do you want me to do my queen?" he asked in obedience.

"You will do whatever I say," I demanded. I smiled, "And you will call me mistress," I added as I grabbed him to continue making out with him.

* * *

**So do you like it or hate it. It took me about a week of constant work to come up with this and I figured I'd do it because there's no other Perylla fan fictions out there. Make sure to Read and Review.**


End file.
